User blog:Clockworkgenius/7/15/14
Let me start by saying that I normally don't go and put my thoughts out here on the internet for the whole world to see, but seeing as I won't be using my real name, or any one else's for that matter, I see no issues. It starts off like this. I go to a pretty decent Culinary College here in Dallas. I love cooking and have always loved seeing the happy expressions on peoples faces when they eat my food. I have a Military background, and it has been kind of hard getting used to the civilain life. Being in the Army and having to constantly be aggresive day in and day out for years on end, and then getting out has had some negitive effects on my relationships. I have never hit a woman, but yelling and screaming in fights has often been the cause of me getting dumped. The switch is extremely difficult to turn off once its been turned on. I digress, I brought that up because here at the school I had fallen head over heels for someone, had a wonderful relationship, and things go sour. Not because of my anger, but because of circumstances that she and myself had been put in during the beginning stages of our courtship. After a week, she found out that she was carrying the child of her now ex-fiance. We sat down and talked about it for a few hours, and I had come to the decision that I would stay and help her raise this child as my own. I care for her quite a lot, and only want this woman to succeed in life, as well as have the privilage of seeing this new life come into the world and protect it. "Taylor", is a wonderful, smart, multi-talented being that graced my world with such an extrodinary light, the likes of which I have never seen before. We are now broken up, but not because we both wanted it. She has to deal with a lot of stress being in her first trimester, on top of her being at the end of her Culinary program, on top of finding an externship site (our final classes at the college is us actually having a job in the industry.), on top of her having her ex-fiance in her life on a daily basis. I know she loves me very much, and that she didn't want the split between us, but seeing as the father of this child wants to be in the childs life and me not liking him very much because of the things that he has done to her, she has viewed our relationship as unfair to me, because she "can't give me what I want, or need." I hope that if she ever find my page on this wiki, and see this that she knows just knows just how much I love her. How much I hope for her success in life. She will always have me as a rock to come to in times of need, and I will always be there for her in times of happiness. She once told me that I had opened her eyes to the world, and she has seen the beauty in the negitive. I want her to know that she has opened my eyes to a new possibility for love. The connection I had with her was unlike anything I have ever experienced, and can only hope that I find something like that again. I love you. Your Clockworkgenius. Category:Blog posts